1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positional information management system and a positional information management method for use in managing positional information of a worker who moves from place to place toward the visiting destination where he/she has tasks to do, and a recording medium and a mobile terminal therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, a worker who goes out from his/her office to perform his/her job writes a daily report in which the contents of works he/she has done at the visiting place are put down. In some cases, the location of the visiting place and how to travel are also included in this daily report, so that transportation costs may be paid back to the worker based on the reported information. For this purpose, the worker has to report to the company the means of transportation he/she utilized and the stations he/she got on/off the transportation.
For this need, the worker may utilize a positional information providing service offered by a communication service company, by using his/her cellular phone, etc. Specifically, the worker regularly sends his/her current position to the company's management system on this positional information providing service. Then, the worker specifies the route he/she took including the utilized means of transportation and the stations to get on/off the transportation based on the positional information sent to the system, and generates the daily report based on the specified information. By utilizing such a positional information providing service, the worker can avoid the bothersome labor of recording the stations and transportation.
There is no doubt that the worker can accurately specify the route he/she took if he/she records the positional information in detail. However, in the case where the worker sends the positional information acquired by the positional information providing service to his/her company's management system through the positional information providing service, charges are required for the services done and data communication. Therefore, there is a problem that the more detailed the positional information gets, the more expensive the charges become.
Furthermore, in some cases, the positional information providing service can not be accessed from indoor environments such as inside the subways and buildings where communication condition is poor. In these cases, the positional information can not be properly recorded and the route the worker took can not be accurately traced.
The present invention was made to solve the above-described problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a positional information management system, a positional information management method, and a mobile terminal which are capable of efficiently managing positional information of a worker who moves from place to place toward the visiting destination where he/she has tasks to do.